


i think i should be loving someone

by fueledbyalicia



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyalicia/pseuds/fueledbyalicia
Summary: Title from The 1975's "Loving Someone"Mildred comes to terms with her queerness. Gwendolyn is relieved.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	i think i should be loving someone

Mildred stares.

She knows she should stop, or at the very least do it more discreetly, but she can’t help it.

Not anymore.

She’s done hiding, done denying her truth, done denying her feelings. Her feelings for Gwendolyn are the only things that make sense anymore.

So she stares.

And she doesn’t look away when Gwendolyn catches her. A risk, perhaps, but Mildred is quite familiar with those. She decides she likes this risk much more.

She decides she likes it when the two of them end up alone in a Lucia bathroom, and Gwendolyn says, “I can feel your gaze, you know.”

Mildred decides she likes the way Gwendolyn’s own eyes drop to her lips when she caps the bright red warpaint she reapplied.

“Is that so?”

Gwendolyn hums in affirmation, steps closer. Replies, “It’s rather distracting.”

“ _You’re_ rather distracting.”

Gwendolyn wonders aloud, “When did you get so bold?”

Mildred gravitates even closer to the older woman, plays with the collar of her plaid button-up as she confesses, “When I gave in to the inevitable.”

Gwendolyn’s smile is blinding. Mildred decides she’d give anything to keep it there, to be the reason it’s there at all.

Mildred decides to be brave. “Have dinner with me. Tonight. 7pm?”

Mildred falls even harder when Gwendolyn readily agrees. Swoons when a kiss is pressed to the corner of her mouth. Flushes when Gwendolyn murmurs, “I’m proud of you, darling.”

Then she’s alone again, left to her thoughts and the phantom sensations of Gwendolyn’s touch.

Mildred decides giving in is the greatest thing she’s ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
